Insanity
by PaperBalloonsx3
Summary: Something inside me was screaming: Turn around! Walk away! Leave. But then that side of me... The one that is filled with curiosity made me reach out and grab his blood stained wrist. Creek. Rating will go up.
1. They Don't Care

Maybe...

I enjoyed the

pain

Or maybe I was just

Lonely

But I knew for a fact that I wasn't

insane

I had control

(I could stop when I wanted to!)

But why didn't I?

"_Because it felt good_"

No

It put everything

To a halt.

No more

Paranoia

Just me and

_myself_.

But why didn't they notice?

_They don't care_

--

A/N:This will probably be the only Authors note in this whole fanfiction. So I'd like to give thanks to my friend Kat. If she didn't push me to post this I wouldn't have bothered.

Please note that this whole thing will be written in this format. Inspired by books by Ellen Hopkins. Thank you very much. Also note that I have already; 22 chapters. No reviews and you get no updates.

Lalala.

Til next time

-Nivs


	2. Mornings

Mornings

Were always the worst.

Sometimes

I'd wake up

and

They were gone

Off to

_**Hell**_

Work

I cannot blame them.

The bills were high.

Business was slow.

So maybe that is why

I was

caught off

guard.

When Craig Tucker

stood at my doorway

Suitcase in hand

Parents in tow.

--

Notes:

**Craig's last name**:

It has changed a few times. But in a recent episode it was said that his last name is Tucker. So I'm assuming that this is his 'official' last name.


	3. Stranger

"Isn't this great!"

No.

"Your friend from school Tweek!"

Even worse.

Craig

was not a friend

a classmate

_a stranger_

No friend

Of mine

I had no idea

That our parents were this close

Unaware

_Misinformed_

Craig doesn't look too happy either.

Four months...

Thats a long time.

--

Notes:

For those who don't understand what happed: Craig and Tweek's parents; are apparently good friends. And so Craig is going to be staying with the Tweak family until his parents get back from wherever they went. Where his parents are going? I'm not sure. But it must be important.


	4. Blood and Coffee

"That shit isn't

good for you."

I know.

I always knew

that it wasn't good for me.

I didn't care.

"and?"

_Crash_

Dripping on the floor.

_Dripping from my hands._

A mixture

Of blood and coffee.

I'm getting

Those urges again.

The blood turning on

A sick

side of me.

_I want my razor blade. _

Minor cuts...

are never enough.

--

Notes:

**Tweek's addiction**

So we find out a little somethin' somethin' about Tweek's addiction(not coffee). I think it was obvious. But I could be wrong; my friend who had read the first couple of chapters thought that it was masturbation up until she read this one. o.e  
Craig also has a little addiction. But I'm not giving it away so fast.


	5. Scared

I guess I was

Scared.

That hungry look

in his eyes.

_The blood dripping_

_from his hands._

"I'll clean it..."

Of course I will.

Not a word.

Complete

silence.

Whats wrong with him?

_Whats wrong with me?_

--

Note:  
**Craig's POV**

For the most part, this story is told from Tweek's point of view. I'm not always going to be leaving these little notes telling when a chapter is told from Craig's point of view or Tweek's. So you guys are going to have to try to figure it out on your own.

However,  
This chapter was told from Craig's point of view.

--  
A/N:

I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I posted two chapters yesterday. o.e I've been really out of it lately. Might be from lack of sleep or something(I haven't been getting lots of it). Forgive me, I usually don't do that. No one ever really reads it or leaves reviews when I do.

Oh, and thanks for everyone that did review up until now. I may not be responding to each and every single one of them. But the fact that someone is taking their precious time to sit, read, and review my work makes me very, very happy. And I do read, and appreciate every single one of your reviews.

Well  
Bye for now~  
-Nivers


	6. Something ridiculous

Whenever

The cuts

Reopen

I tell my parents

that I fell

or something

ridiculous.

_They believe me._

I don't think

Craig will though.

_I have to be careful._

--

A/N:

Mkay. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Today was god awful; but I managed to squeeze in the time to type up this chapter~ Hehe. I finished the last chapter last night^^

We're getting up to a few of my favorite parts of this fanfiction, a few of my strongly disliked parts, to.

Til next time

-Nivs


	7. Disgusting

Dinner

was disgusting

Mashed Potatoes

_Powder_

Iced Tea

_Sugar free_

Meat Loaf

_Unsatisfying_

As always

"Pass the salt"

I want to say

No.

But the smart

Thing to do

is

To Say

"Okay"

Bandaged hands meet

soft ones

In an exchange

for salt.

I retreat

He continues on

Like nothing happened.


	8. Falling

I feel like

_Puking_

Suddenly Spinning

Out of control

_Flying_.

All self

control

_gone_.

Lying

On the floor.

_Laughing_.

--

Notes:

Hm... ah. I wasn't sure where I was going with this when I first started writing it. Honestly not one of my favorite chapters... :c

A/N:

I have to apologize a million times for not updating! I was grounded awhile back. And then I was just plain busy with school and other stuff. D:

But Anyways:

Reviews make me sooooo happy.

I'd love you all forever if you left one.


	9. Laughter

Hes falling

limp

Weakly

Tumbling

to the ground

Laughter

The laughter

of a psychopath

Loudly,

Maniacal

And Broken

_I like it._

--

Scratch what I said in my other fanfiction. If I don't post the last... 20? chapters of this I'm going to have a heart attack. Especially since I have all the time in the world to type it up. And I already have it finished.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

But I'm going to be posting two chapters a day. It goes against what I believe in. But I need to get this posted as fast as I can.

Sincerely,

Naomi


	10. Locks

Hes not really

sleeping.

_((You know you don't care.))_

And I can't be found out...

_((But you know you need this...))_

I need my privacy.

_((Why not go to the bathroom?))_

Maybe because it never locks...

_((Why does it_

_Matter?))_

Your right.

D r i p D r i p


	11. Fool

Something inside me

was screaming

**Turn around!**

**Walk away!**

_Leave._

But then that side of me...

The one that is

filled with

curiosity

made me reach out and

grab his blood stained

wrist.

"_Let go..."_

Never.

I do the unexpected.

Press my lips against his

bleeding wrist.

"Be mine"

I'm nothing but a fool.


	12. Sin

Homosexuality

is a

sin.

Something my parents would

look

down

upon.

Most

would

say its

wrong.

But was I ever doing anything

that would be considered

right?

Probably not.


	13. Smoke

"_Have you ever smoked before?"_

The answer is

obvious.

**No**.

"_Would you like _

_to try?"_

More like:  
Would you like

to kill brain cells?

And I say

just that.

"Is that a yes?"

**Sure**.

–

This chapter may or may not play a significant role to the story, depending how you wan to look at it. But all in all, it was a filler.


	14. Sweaty

I'm feeling

light.

My palms are

sweaty.

The shirt I

was wearing...

Gone.

The smell of smoke

lingering in the air.

A pair of lips

pressed against

scarred skin.

Maybe...

I don't feel so bad anymore.


	15. All good things

All good things

Come to an end

Shaking

Leading

Me through

The crowd

Voices so

Loud

"Did you hear"

"I hear they are queer"

They laugh

They say;

We hated him

Anyways

Hs fingers

Interlaced

With mine

We didn't look it

No, we didn't feel fine.

The reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I thought no one liked this fanfiction…..and I lost my touch. But I tried with this chapter, truly honestly. I also lost the book I wrote this in. Did you guys miss me? (Smiles) I think I grew up a little.


	16. Quivering in fear

They

Don't

Care

Watch

As

They

Stare

The noise penetrating my ears

"Your so queer"

No

.

Calm it

D o w n

Shake it u p.

"C'mon, Take his coffee cup!"

Quivering with fear

But he was here

But so was it

K i s s

On the lips

(Just one little slit)

Wowee you guys thank you so much. I might write 3 or 4 more chapters and then cut this short. Just to inform you….if I do ever find my old book I will go back and repost the chapters. But I highly doubt that happening. Thank you guys so much. I love you…..(: Merry Christmas!


End file.
